Un sacrifice pour une révélation
by KingSoren
Summary: Complete Encore un démon venu pour rendre visite à nos deux amis! Sword et Shekil pourront t'ils réussir à retrouver Ios à temps? Résumé pourrie, mais lisez pour connaitre l'histoire! Sword x Ios
1. Chapter 1

Il était environ cinq heure du soir lorsque Ios rentrait de ses cours, alors que Sword devait repassé ses examens en raison de ses nombreuses absences. Il avait déjà parcourue la moitié du chemin lorsqu'il senti une proche présence autre que celle de Sword. Il se dirigea vers ce qu'il lui semblait être l'origine de cette aura démoniaque, c'est-à-dire vert le bois situé non loin de la ville. Il arriva dans une petite clairière dabs laquelle il vit une porte dimensionnelle s'ouvrir, d'où arriva un démon, qui, en sentant l'aura de Ios, se retourna vers lui.

-Qui es-tu ?

-Je suis l'un des démons à la solde de notre seigneur Satan. Et je suppose que tu dois être l'ange Ios. Tu me facilites la tache, comme ça je n'aurais pas à te chercher.

-Un envoyé de Satan… C'est l'œuf Démoniaque que tu cherche, non ? Mais j'ai le plaisir de t'informer qu'il ne se trouve pas ici.

-Ne joue pas avec moi ange, je sais que le démon nommé Sword est en sa possession, et de plus, j'ai une autre mission que de récupérer l'œuf. J'ai reçu l'ordre de me débarrasser définitivement de toi et du démon.

Sur ces mots, l'envoyé de Satan dégaina une lance qu'il planta dans le sol à quelques mètres derrière lui. Ios cru alors que sa vue se brouiller, mais en fait, la dimension dans laquelle ils se trouvaient était en train de disparaître pour laisser la place à une autres. Un décore lugubres apparut, avec un sol noir et un ciel rouge pourpre. Le démon avait disparu, et Ios, qui avait dégainer son sabre, restait immobile, à l'affût du moindre bruit, du moindre mouvement qui aurait indiquer la position de son ennemi.

Après quelques instants d'attente, il perçut un mouvement derrière lui. Il se retourna en assenant un coup, mais il fut paré à main nue par son adversaire.

-Tu n'arriveras jamais à me tuer, pas avec la force que tu possèdes.

A son tour, il asséna un coup à Ios, mais celui-ci, toujours immobilisé, ne put ni l'éviter ni l'amoindrir, Il fut projeté contre un mur de pierres, mais, étrangement, il ne retomba pas au sol. Des racines l'avaient enserrés, déchirant sa peau. L'envoyé de Satan s'approcha lentement de lui et le regarda longuement.

-Je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant, je vais attendre que Sword vienne te chercher, comme ça je n'aurai même pas à me déplacer.

-Je ne pense pas qu'un démon vienne au secours d'un ange.

-Je n'en suis pas aussi sur que toi. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu ne vas pas t'ennuyer en attendant, ces racines qui t'enserre sont spéciales, elles ont comme particularité d'aspirer l'énergie physique et mentale de leur proie. On va voir combien de temps tu pourras tenir.

- « Sword… »

Sword sortait enfin de ses examens, il se demandait toujours pourquoi Soma tenait tant à lui faire passer ces examens, qu'il trouvait stupides et sans intérêts. Il arrivait enfin chez lui lorsqu'il vit Nanami sortir de la maison, dès qu'elle l'aperçut. Elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur.

-Soma, est-ce que tu n'aurais pas vu Kanna, cela fait plusieurs heures qu'il a disparu.

-Non, il est rentré avant moi, j'avais ces stupides examens à repasser.

Quelqu'un arriva en courant en direction de nos amis. Il s'agissait de Shekil, qui se stoppa à seulement quelques mètres de Nanami.

-Alors, t'a eu des nouvelles ? De mon coté j'ai strictement rien trouvé.

-Non, on a rien trouvé non plus.

Sword, horripilé car on le laissai de coté intervint dans la conversation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous la toi ? D'où tu sors en plus ?

Shekil se tourna vers lui, semblant seulement remarquer sa présence. Il le fixa longuement avant de répondre.

-Je te signale que Ios a disparu, tu pourrais au moins t'en préoccuper !

Il commençait à faire nuit. Nanami prit la parole.

-Je vais devoir y aller, mais je vais quand même continuer à chercher de mon coté. On se revoie demain !

Sword et Shekil ne répondirent pas, et quand elle fut assez éloignée, Shekil pris la parole.

-Sword, tu n'aurais pas senti une aura maléfique tout à l'heure ?

-J'en sais rien, j'ai pas fait attention.

-C'est pas possible ça ! Je te rappelle que t'es un démon, même sans y faire attention, tu est censé ressentir ce genre de chose !

-Maintenant que tu le mentionnes, j'ai effectivement bien cru percevoir une aura tout à l'heure.

Shekil lança un regard haineux à Sword, malgré tout, il n'arrivait as à supporter la présence de ce démon. Il se reprit pour continuer.

-Et est-ce que tu as réussi à localiser d'où elle provenait ?

-Non, et j'ai pas chercher à le faire.

-Mais c'est pas vrai ! Bon, il faut aller vérifier, il me semble qu'elle provenait du bois à l'Est de la ville.

-Et pourquoi je devrai te suivre, j'en ai rien à faire de cette histoire, et Ios peut très bien se débrouiller tout seul.

Shekil dut se retenir pour ne pas le frapper, mais il eut soudain une idée qui pourrait très bien marché avec le démon qui se trouvait à coté de lui.

-Tu sais Sword, j'ai entendu dire que Satan avait envoyé quelques uns de ses plus forts généraux pour récupérer l'œuf Démoniaque, et qu'il en avait muni certains de fragments de son âme pour qu'ils réussissent cette mission.

-T'aurais pas pu le dire plus tôt ! Pourquoi tous les anges ne disent pas tout de suite l'essentiel, ça serait plus simple pour tout le monde !

Sword était en train de jubiler de joie quand il s'exclama :

-On peut toujours ressentir la présence de l'aura, ce qui signifie que son émetteur ne cherche pas à se dissimuler. Comme tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, elle semble provenir de la forêt. Pas de temps à perdre, on y va !

Shekil hésita quelques instants, estimant s'il était préférable de faire confiance à se démon ou as, puis il se décida enfin à le suivre, avec la pensée qu'il retrouverait peut-être Ios. Après tout, il avait du lui aussi ressentir cette étrange présence et avait du aller vérifier de lui-même.


	2. Chapter 2

Ils marchèrent environ une heure avant d'arriver dans la forêt, et il faisait maintenant complètement nuit, et un étrange brouillard était tombé, ce qui faisait qu'on y voyait pas à deux mètres. Ils arrivèrent dans un bosquet, puis se stoppèrent, ils étaient maintenant tout les deux persuadé que l'aura maléfique provenait de cet endroit, le seul problème est qu'il n'y avait personne dans les environs. Ils effectuèrent rapidement le tour de cette petite clairière ronde.

-C'est étrange, l'aura provient bien de cet endroit, mais il n'y as personne.

Une vois retentit soudain, une vois profonde, qui semblait ne provenir d'aucun point fixe.

-Êtes-vous bien sur qu'il n'y ait personne ici ? Je vous conseille d'y regarder à plusieurs fois.

Puis soudain, l'image de la forêt dans laquelle ils se trouvaient laisse place à un paysage plus sombre, la personne qui avait parlé avait, semble t-il, ouvert un passage vers une autre dimension. Ils arrivèrent dans une lande déserte, où le sol était de couleur rouge pourpre. Il n'y avait toujours personne autour d'eux,

-Nous ferions mieux de bouger, si il nous trouve ici, nous n'aurons aucune chance.

Shekil avait raison, il se trouvait dans une vallée entourée de plusieurs collines. De là, ils pouvaient se faire attaquer de n'importe om sans qu'ils puissent savoir d'où provenait l'attaque. Ils avancèrent de façons à se trouvait au sommet de la colline. Ici, ils pourraient observer où ils étaient et où ils pourraient potentiellement aller. Shekil scrutait les environs lorsqu'il aperçut dans une vallée adjacente une stèle de pierre. En regardant mieux, il put voir que quelqu'un y était suspendu : Ios.

Shekil se précipita vers la vallée en question. Mais il stoppé en route par le démon qui les avait envoyé dans cette dimension.

-Cela ne sert à rien de se précipiter, cet ange est déjà mort.

-C'est impossible, Ios n'aurait jamais perdu contre toi !

Sword venait de rejoindre Shekil, et avait l'air assez détaché face à la situation qu'il était en train de vivre. Shekil était sur le point de dégainer son épée quand il entendit une voix résonner dans son esprit.

-Shekil… arrête… il est beaucoup trop fort...

Shekil se stoppa net sur sa lancé, cette voix était celle de Ios. Il tourna la tête vers lui, mais il n'avait pas bougé. Il était toujours enserré par des racines qui l'immobilisaient entièrement.

-Pourquoi t'arrêtes-tu ? Aurais-tu peur ?

Shekil avait totalement oublié son adversaire, et quand il posa de nouveau les yeux sur lui, il n'eut pas le temps de parer le coup qu'il était en train de préparer. Il fut projeté quelques mètres derrière, et se releva en titubant. Il cherchait un moyen de délivrer Ios, et il devait faire vite. Il devait utiliser ses dernières forces pour leur parler. Ios s'adressa a nouveau à lui et à Sword, qui était resté parfaitement immobile.

-Sword... Shekil... vous devez fuir... il est beaucoup trop fort... vous n'arriverez pas à le vaincre.

Shekil réagit au quart de tour.

-Mais on ne peut pas te laisser ici !

-Shekil... Il possède des fragments de l'âme de Satan, tu ne pourras pas le vaincre...

Cette fois, ce fut Sword qui réagit aussitôt, comme sortant d'une léthargie profonde.

-Tu pouvais pas le dire plus tôt, c'est tout de suite plus intéressant ! C'est toujours le même problème avec les anges, vous ne dites jamais le plus important en premier !

-Sword...

-Ne te méprend pas Ios, je ne ma bat pas pour te sauver, mais pour récupérer les fragments de l'âme de Satan.

Shekil cherchait toujours un moyen de sauver Ios, et il ne pouvait apparemment pas compter sur Sword. D'ailleurs, ce dernier s'était précipité sur le général de Satan, et il arrivait à lui tenir tête, même s'il le mettait en difficulté. Mais ce combat était la diversion que Shekil cherchait. Ils étaient tous les deux plongeaient dans ce combat, et personne ne lui prêtait attention. Il se précipita alors vers la pierre où Ios était retenu prisonnier. Il n'eut aucun mal à trancher les racines qui le retenait l'Ange prisonnier. Et il le réceptionna avant qu'il ne touche terre. Shekil posa son épée à terre et commença à chercher le pouls d'Ios. Il battait encore, mais très faiblement. De plus, on corps était gelé. Combien de temps était-il resté prisonnier dans cet endroit ? Shekil enleva sa veste et la posa sur le corps inanimé d'Ios.

* * *

**Reviews**

**Devil allony:** Merci, ça me fait plaisir que tu la trouve bien. J'espère que ca chapitre te plaira autant que le primier.


	3. Chapter 3

Sword était en difficulté dans son combat. Il avait utilisé les réserves de son œuf démoniaque il n'y avait pas longtemps, et il n'était donc pas au maximum de sa puissance. Il attendaient une ouverture pour pouvoir utilisé les techniques des ténèbres occultes, mais son adversaire ne lui en laissait pas le temps. De plus, ses attaques étaient puissantes et il ne pouvait pas toute les parés, il commençait donc à fatiguer. Shekil se releva, laissant Ios allongé par terre, toujours inconscient. Il observa le terrain qui s'étendait sur plusieurs kilomètres, cherchant un moyen de venir en aide à Sword. Mais il n'y avait rien… Il devait pourtant bien y avoir un moyen de le vaincre! Un point faible qu'il n'avait pas découvert, quelque chose! Shekil concentra son attention sur le démon qui combattait Sword, observant ses mouvements, cherchant une faille. Apres quelques instants, il empoigna son épée, et la lança en direction de son adversaire. L'épée frappa la jambe droite du démon qui poussa un cri de douleur. Sword se tourne vers l'ange, surpris.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous? Ca se fait pas de débarquer en plein milieu d'un combat comme ça!

Shekil cru qu'il allait s'évanouir tellement la stupidité de Sword était ahurissante.

-Je te signale que sans mon intervention, tu serais maintenant un tas de poussière! Le morceau de l'âme de Satan de ce démon se trouve dans ses jambes, c'est ce qui lui procure sa rapidité!

Sword le dévisagea, comme s'il ne comprenait pas ses paroles, puis détourna le regard.

-De toute façon, une fois qu'il sera mort, on aura tout notre temps pour les trouver ces fragments.

Shekil porta une main à sa tête. Ce démon était tout simplement stupide. Ou alors, il le faisait exprès, mais cela revenait au même. Quoi qu'il en soit, si on ne pouvait pas compter sur Sword, il allait s'en débarrasser lui-même. Un seul problème s'y opposait: il n'avait plus d'arme. Son épée avait été détruite par le démon qui l'avait retiré de sa jambe et s'était relevé pour s'adressait à lui.

-Je vois que tu es plus intelligent que ce démon de seconde zone, Ange. Mais tu vas regretter ce que tu viens de faire.

Il s'avança vers Shekil, qui se trouvait dans l'impasse. Il chercha du regard un objet, quelque chose pouvant lui permettre de combattre. Son regard tomba alors sur le sabre d'Ios, qui gisait à seulement quelques pas. Il se précipita pour le ramasser et se mettre en garde.

-Si je vous dérange, vous le dite, je m'en vais, je voudrez surtout pas vous déranger!  
Sword s'était à nouveau précipiter sur son ennemi, ce qui stoppa sa progression en direction de Shekil. Celui-ci profita de la diversion de son coéquipier momentanée pour tenter de substituer les fragments de l'âme de Satan. Mais un coup de lance le projeta à terre à plusieurs mètres. Il allait repartir à l'assaut quand il entendit un murmure à ses cotés.

-She…kil

Ios avait repris connaissance et tentait désespérément de se relever. Mais c'est à peine s'il arrivait à s'asseoir. Shekil vint à ses coté et le força à rester allongé en posant une main sur son épaule.

-Ne bouge pas. Evite de te fatiguer d'avantage ou tu risques de perdre connaissance encore une fois.

Shekil entendit la voix de Ios retentir dans sa tête, étant trop faible pour pouvoir parler directement.

-Shekil… je connais un moyen pour le vaincre. Donne moi mon arme…

Shekil s'exécuta et posa l'arme d'Ios à ces cotés. Ce dernier posa un bras sur l'arme, et une lumière dorée commença à briller.

-Que compte tu faire?

Shekil se demandait ce que son ami comptait faire, et était inquiet. Ios devait évité de bouger, ou de faire quoi que ce soit, il été trop faible, et c'était dangereux pour lui.

-Je… transfère l'énergie qui me reste dans mon sabre pour que tu puisses l'utiliser et vaincre ce démon.

Ios avait parlé lentement, sachant que Shekil ne voudrait pas le laissait faire, tentant de gagner du temps.

-Comment?

Shekil enleva l'épée de la portée de Ios.

-Comment peux tu penser que je vais te laisser faire, il est hors de question que je te laisse te sacrifier!

-Shekil, je t'en prie… c'est la seule solution… Si je ne le fais pas, il vous tuera tous les deux. Il me reste juste assez d'énergie pour pouvoir le vaincre.

-Non, je ne te laisserai pas faire ça!

Ios ouvrit les yeux et accrocha son regard à celui de Shekil. Les yeux bleus de l'ange étaient résolus et déterminés. Shekil savait qu'il n'arriverait pas à le faire changer d'avis.

-Je t'en prie, Shekil…

Shekil soupira et reposa l'arme de son ami à ses cotés pour qu'il puisse continuer son plan.

-Merci.

-Promets moi de rester en vie.

Ios lui sourit faiblement avant de fermer les yeux pour se concentrer. La lumière dorée réapparut dans sa main, et se propagea dans toute la longueur du sabre. Mais leur ennemi, ayant senti de l'énergie s'accumuler, reporta son attention sur les deux anges.

-Alors il n'était en effet pas encore mort… C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas les anges, ils sont aussi coriaces que des insectes!

Shekil se tourna rapidement vers Sword.

-Sword, tu dois l'empêcher d'approcher!

-Et pourquoi je devrais? Je suis pas ton chien non plus!

-Sword! Si tu veux avoir une chance de récupérer les fragments de l'âme de Satan, tu ne dois pas le laisser approcher d'Ios.

-Et merde! Je déteste quand on me donne des ordres!

Sword se précipita alors vers le deuxième démon, qui n'était plus qu'à quelques pas des deux anges. Shekil s'agenouilla de nouveau aux cotés de Ios. Il pouvait sentir son énergie diminuer petit à petit. Après quelques secondes, il entendit de nouveau la voix de son ami dans son esprit.

-She…kil

Il se leva avec le sabre en main, sentant la puissance de son arme.

-Merci Ios.

Profitant que son ennemi ait le dos tourné, il accru sa propre énergie pour la mêler à celle du sabre, et ainsi asséner un coup qui projeta une lame de lumière sur son ennemi. Se dernier se retourna, anticipant l'attaque, mais fut surpris par sa puissance, et ne réussi pas à l'esquiver. Le sabre de Ios reprit son apparence normale tandis que Sword ramassait les fragments de l'âme de Satan tombé à terre. La dimension où ils étaient enfermés se dissiper peu à peu, et ils furent bientôt revenus dans la réalité.

Ios était allongé dans sa chambre d'hôpital. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il ne s'était plus réveillé, mais il était vivant. Les médecins n'avaient pus diagnostiquer pourquoi il était dans le coma. Shekil veillait sur lui depuis qu'ils étaient revenus de cette autre dimension. Il savait que la seule chose qui permettait à Ios de restait en vie était sa volonté. Tout ce qu'il pouvait faire était attendre. Un jour encore passa, et la nuit était en train de tomber. Shekil se trouvait toujours au chevet de son ami quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. L'ange se leva pour aller ouvrir et fut à la fois surpris et contrarié de voir dans l'enceinte de la porte le démon qu'il supportait le moins.

-Que veux tu, démon?

-Dis donc, c'est hyper chaleureux comme accueil, moi qui venais pour te dire d'aller te reposer. Je peux te dire que je ferai jamais plus rien pour essayer de te rendre service.

-Me reposer?

Sword entra dans la pièce et jeta un rapide coup d'œil au corps inerte d'Ios.

-Je suis venu pour veiller sur lui cette nuit.

Shekil le regarda bizarrement, sa voix lui avait paru presque triste. Non, ça devait être son imagination. Mais il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas dormi depuis trois jours et qu'il était exténué.

-Mais si tu veux pas, je peux très bien repartir, mais quelque chose me dit que t'aurai bien besoin d'un peu de sommeil, t'as l'air d'un vrai zombie!

Shekil soupira, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort.

-Merci Sword.

Il sortit de la pièce et referma la porte. Sword s'assit sur la chaise à coté du lit ou dormait l'ange. Il passa délicatement une main dans ses cheveux blonds. Il ne savait plus quoi penser. Ios était un ange, lui un démon, mais quel était ce pincement au cœur qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait vu Ios dans cette dimension et qu'il l'avait cru mort? Derrière ses blagues de mauvais goût, il était mort d'inquiétude pour Ios, même s'il refusait de se l'avouer. La nuit avança doucement, mais Sword ne trouvait pas de réponse à ses questions. Vers le milieu de la nuit, quelque chose attira son attention. Il lui semblait avoir vu Ios bouger légèrement. Il sentait son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, guettant le moindre indice confirmant ce qu'il avait cru voir. Finalement, l'ange ouvrit les yeux, lentement, sous le regard soulagé de Sword. Celui-ci ne dit rien, même pas une des nombreuses blagues qu'il aurait pu sortir à ce moment. Mais il était incapable de parler. Ios posa ses yeux bleus sur lui avant de lui parler.

-Sword…

Le démon sourit, il dut se retenir pour ne pas caresser le visage d'Ios avec sa main. Il essaya de se reprendre.

-Dis donc, toi, quand tu fais une sieste, on peut dire que rien peut te réveiller!

Ces mots semblaient sonner faux dans sa bouche, mais Ios sourit quand même.

-Où sommes nous?

-A l'hôpital, je te signale quand même que ça fait plus de trois jours que t'es totalement dans les vapes.

Ios ne répondit pas et un silence s'installa entre eux. Sword se sentait mal à l'aise, il ne savait comment se comporter avec l'ange.

-Pourquoi a tu fais ça?

Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il avait posé la question. Cette même question qui l'avait obsédé depuis plusieurs jours, et auquel il n'avait pas de réponse.

Les yeux bleus fixaient sur lui semblait le transpercer, comme lisant à travers son âme. Au bout de quelques secondes, Ios ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais Sword ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

-Non, laisse tomber. Tu vas me sortir ta rengaine habituel: c'était le seul moyen pour pas qu'on se fasse tous tuer, qu'un ange est prêt à tous les sacrifices pour éviter aux autre de se faire tuer…

Ios le regarda étrangement, une lueur dans ces yeux que Sword n'arrivait pas à interpréter. L'ange détourna la tête et ferma les yeux, ne répondant pas, et Sword eût l'impression d'avoir fait une gaffe en parlant comme ça.

-L'important est que toi, tu sois sauf…

Sword sursauta en entendant ces mots, à peine plus fort qu'un murmure, si faible qu'il crut que ce n'était que son imagination lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers Ios qui n'avait pas bougé d'un iota.

-Qu'as-tu dit?

Son imagination? Ou Ios qui avait vraiment prononcé ces mots? Ce dernier rouvrit les yeux vers lui étonné. Il le fixa quelques secondes, comme cherchant ce qu'il allait répondre. Secondes qui parurent à Sword une éternité.

-Rien.

La déception put se lire dans les yeux du démon, mais celui-ci avait détourné la tête, pour que Ios ne puisse voir sa réaction.

-Rendors toi, si Shekil se ramène et vois que je te fatigue, je me faire passer un savon.

Il essayait de se donner une contenance, mais il savait que tout sonnait faux. Ios détourna la tête à son tour, son cœur lui faisait horriblement mal. Il c'était rendu compte, il y a seulement quelques temps, que Sword comptait beaucoup pour lui… plus qu'il ne devrait. Mais il ne pouvait lui dire. Il savait qu'il n'était qu'un rival pour lui. Jamais il ne pourrait l'aimer comme lui l'aimait… Une larme coula le long de sa joue, mais il se força à se calmer. Plusieurs heures passèrent dans le silence avant que le sommeil ne le prenne à nouveau, mettant un terme à ses souffrances, aussi bien physique que morales.


	4. Epilogue

**B**on alors voila, même si ça a pris (beaucoup) de temps, je vous est préparé une petite fin. Je sais pas du tout ce que ça vas donner, vu que j'aurai écris ce petit en à peine deux heures... °°" En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous plaira, gros bisou à tous et bonne lecture du dernier chapitre (et vraiment cet fois)!

**Reviews: **

**Devil alony:** pourquoi je disais que c'était terminé... laisse moi réfléchir euh... bah tout simplement parce que j'avais pas prévu de faire de suite, et que je trouvai ça marrant (si on vuet...) comme fin. En tout cas, bonne chance pour ta fics, j'ai hâte de lire la suite. bisous!

**TastyFantasy: **Oulala, 'est compliqué tout ça! Non, je plaisante, je vois tout à fait ce que tu veux dire, et je suis en partie d'accord. Il est vrai que si tu lis mes fics (sauf une à laquelle je pense qu'il faut mieu ne pas lire...) tu remarquera peut-être que les intrigues sont un peu plus travaillé. Cette fics a été une de mes premières, que j'ai du écrire il y a quelques années, et que j'ai eu la flemme de réécrire (ouais, je sais, c'est pas bien!). En tout cas, ta remarques ne me vexe pas du tout, au contraire. Elles autant utile que les encourageants qu'on me donne pour continuer.Par contre, pour les fautes d'orthographe... tout est due à la correction automatique de l'ordinateur, car je suis une quiche faramineuse en français! Gros bisous sur ce dernier chapitre!

**oooooooooooooooooooo**

Un ciel gris… emplis de nuages près à déverser leurs eaux sur la ville… Enfin de compte, j'ai l'impression que ce ciel nuageux est comme moi…prêt à fondre en larme.

La peine qui étreint mon cœur semble de plus en plus lourde au fil des jours, comme si elle cherchait à m'étouffer sous la douleur. Depuis que je me suis réveillé, depuis ma conversation avec Sword dans ma chambre d'hôpital, je l'évite le plus possible. La peur d'avouer par inadvertance mes sentiments à son égard me donne la nausée.

Si jamais il venait à s'en rendre compte, je ne sais comment il réagirait… sans doute se moquerait-il de moi, comme toujours… Mais une fois de plus, je me rend compte que je ne le connais pas si bien que ce que je pensais…

Je sais que je ne devrai pas m'accrocher à un espoir aussi faible que…

-"Ios?"

Je me retourne en sursautant, surpris par le son de cette voix. Je ne l'avais pas senti venir, et je prend encore une fois conscience de me faiblesse.

-"Ios, ça va?"

Je sursaute une seconde fois. Perdu dans mes pensées, je ne l'ai pas vue avancer dans ma direction. Il se trouve à seulement quelques pas de moi, et me regarde d'un air inquiet. Où peut-être n'est-ce que mon imagination. Les démons connaissent-ils l'inquiétude? Connaissent-ils la souffrance d'avoir un être cher à protéger?

-"Que me veux tu, Sword?" demandais-je en détournant la tête pour me replonger dans ma contemplation du paysage grisâtre.

Mon cœur bat la chamade dans ma poitrine. Il raisonne dans mes oreilles comme des tambours dont des montagnes répercutent les échos.

-"Oh, rien. Je me demandais ce qu'un malade convalescent faisait sur le toit d'un bâtiment un jour d'orage depuis plus de deux heures." ironisa t'il.

Plus de deux heures? Suis-je resté si longtemps à cet endroit?

-"Je… ne faisais que chercher des réponses à mes questions." répondis-je d'un ton absent.

Le vent commençait à souffler fort, et je me doutais que Sword devais tendre l'oreille pour comprendre mes paroles semi murmurées.

-"Alors pourquoi es-tu si tendu?"

Un souffle de vent me fait frissonner. Le vent…? Ou bien mon sentiment d'angoisse qui m'étreint à nouveau? Non, je dois me calmer. Si Sword a réussi à déceler une tension dans mon aura, il peut y voir aussi beaucoup d'autre chose…

Une main se pose sur mon épaule, et je recule brusquement, surpris.

-"Eh, Ios! Calme toi un peu, on dirait que tu vas faire une crise cardiaque."

oooooooooo

-"Alors, pourquoi es-tu si tendu?"

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend depuis que nous l'avons sauvé, avec Shekil. J'ai l'impression qu'il devient de plus en plus fuyant avec moi. Et, même si je ne lui montre pas, je m'inquiète pour sa santé. Il est encore faible, cela se ressent dans son aura… d'ailleurs, cette dernière a également beaucoup changé. Elle est devenu plus… comment l'exprimé? Plus hésitante.

Je le vois trembler. Le temps est mauvais aujourd'hui, et voila qu'il se met à passer des heures sur les toits de l'hôpital! Son corps ne se rétablira jamais s'il continue dans ces conditions. Je sens qu'il essaye de stabiliser son aura. Une fois encore, je sens qu'il cherche à me cacher quelque chose… mais je ne veux pas le forcer à me le dire, du moins, pas maintenant.

Je pose une main sur son épaule, mais il se recule brutalement. Je baisse les yeux, déçu. Pourquoi me rejettes tu à ce point, Ios? Je te dégoutte à ce point? Pourtant, que penserais-tu si je devais t'avouer ce que j'ai sur le cœur? Car j'ai enfin découvert que j'en avait finalement un, et il ne bat que pour toi.

-"Eh, Ios! Calme toi un peu, on dirait que tu vas faire une crise cardiaque."

Une fois de plus, je me réfugie derrière mes blagues vaseuses. Je me réfugie pour ne pas te montrer ma faiblesse, pour ne pas te montrer à quel point tes paroles, tes actions peuvent m'affecter…

Tu te retourne vers moi et me lance un regard presque apeuré. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur vient d'éclater en morceau. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi, Ange. Jamais je ne lèverai une main sur toi.

-"Je… je suis désolé…" balbutie t'il.

Pourquoi es-tu tant effrayé? Que cherche tu à me cacher ainsi? Toi qui étais si fier avant, j'ai l'impression que tu n'es plus qu'un fantôme ainsi. Et je ne supporte pas te voir comme ça.

-"Je devrai retourner dans ma chambre." annonça t'il

Tu m'esquives encore. Mais je ne chercherai pas à t'arrêter. Tu as besoin de repos plus que tout autre chose. Tu avances tête baissée, pour que je ne puisse pas voir ton visage que recouvrent tes cheveux blonds. Mais, lorsque tu arrives à ma hauteur, tu t'effondres soudainement.

-"Ios!"

Je te rattrape avant que tu ne touches le sol. Ton visage pâle, et de la sueur perle sur ton front. Je pose une main sur son front, mais il sursaute encore une fois. Cela te surprend t'il que je puisse me montrer inquiet envers toi? Je ne suis pas aussi dénué de sentiment que tu le penses.

-"Ios, répons moi!" appelais-je en voyant l'expression vide de ses yeux.

Tu semble reprendre contenance et commence à te débattre. Etrangement, tu me fais penser à un animal blessé, apeuré. Tu te débats de plus en plus, et je me retrouve obliger de t'immobiliser à terre pour te calmer.

-"Arrête Ios, c'est moi!"

Tu t'arrête brutalement de t'agiter et fixe ton regard bleu dans le mien. Ne me refais jamais une peur pareilles, j'ai cru que mon cœur allait s'arrêter de battre. Tes yeux me semblent suppliants. Que veux tu me faire comprendre? Quels secrets cache-tu au fond de ton cœur au point que tu en as toi-même peur?

D'une main, j'écarte les mèches de cheveux qui se sont collés sur ton front. Je t'ai toujours trouvé magnifique, quelques soit les circonstances. Tu portes bien ton nom, Ange, mais même parfois je me dis que ta beauté surpasse toute celle des habitants des Cieux.

Indépendamment de ma volonté, ma main glisse sur ton visage, doucement. Je te vois écarquiller les yeux. Je me penche vers toi, nos visages ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Ma main continue à caresser inlassablement ton visage, ta peau si douce.

-"S…Sword?"

Ne panique pas, mon Ange. Je ne te ferais rien. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi.

-"Je t'aime, Ios…" murmurais-je.

Je n'ai que le temps de voir tes yeux s'écarquiller encore plus sous la surprise avant que je ne pose mes lèvres sur les tiennes. Je sens ton corps se crisper sous moi. Mais plus rien ne compte à présent que ces lèvres de miel sur les miennes.

Je m'attendais à ce que tu rejettes aussitôt, mais bizarrement, tu ne bouges pas. Et je te sens même te détendre. Pourquoi accepte tu cela? Toi qui étais le premier à dire que nous n'étions que rivaux…

Soudainement, je sens des bras entourés mon cou, et je rouvre les yeux, libérant tes lèvres de mon emprise.

-"Ios?"

-"Moi aussi Sword." me glisse t'il d'une voix à peine audible.

Cette fois, c'est toi qui vient chercher le contact de mes lèvres, tandis que je reste étourdis par ce que tu viens de me dire.

-"Moi aussi je t'aime Sword…"

Je recouvre mes esprits et sourit à mon tour, répondant à ton baiser. Je ne sais pourquoi, je ne sais comment tu as pu tomber amoureux d'un démon tel que moi, et j'ai peur de me réveiller d'un rêve tellement cela me semble irréel. Tu romps le baiser et plonge ton regard dans le mien. Non, ce n'est pas un rêve… même dans se monde d'illusion, il n'existe aucune beauté t'arrivant à la cheville.

-"Je t'aime, Ios."


End file.
